


Crowned Prince

by gonelike_achoo



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Crowned Prince, Drama, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kingdoms, Monarchy, Politics, Princes & Princesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonelike_achoo/pseuds/gonelike_achoo
Summary: "It's nothing but hell dressed in luxury."- Prince Hendery, crowned prince of Hwei
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Original Character(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Original Female Character(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Quick note, I'm using Hendery and Lucas's Mandarin names so that I could include Renjun as their sibling :)

**Chapter 1: Gathering of the Lands**

For several generations, from stories his court ladies told him growing up, there was no other nation like the great nations. The five most politically, socially, financially, and diplomatically powerful nations were addressed as the great nations and for centuries the five names have not changed at all. Those from lesser kingdoms, nations, and towns all wanted to be like them, their political intelligence and unquestionable powers are what other nations called ideal. As the young prince has been told of these amazing stories, there was nothing he hoped more than to be a ruler of one of them— a dream that sat at the palms of his hand. 

In honor of celebrating peace and elegance, the lands gathered together once a year, in what they called the gathering of the Lands. Its original intention was to celebrate peace after finishing the great war that happened generations ago, where no royal could even remember what a war would look like on a scale that spanned the whole world. Although it intended to celebrate peace, the events, now, are nothing more than a celebration of wealth, a way for the great lands to rub into the faces of lesser, smaller kingdoms that they could never be in their positions.

The once young prince stands tall at the side of the banquet hall decorated in lavish furniture and fine pieces of silverware and plates on various tables that were set in front of him. As other royalties converse into smaller groups, he stood there at the side watching and observing the same repetitive pattern he’s seen since he was old enough to realize. The groups were always in the same pattern of people; at the center was a royal from the great land, but they’re royals too far from the throne, then there would be small kingdom royalties standing right next to the great land, while the smaller nations and towns formed circles around these proud individuals. 

In this same old repetitive cycle, there were always those royalties who had huge groups gathering around them. On one end of the hall was someone who stood in the same clothing as he was in. The blue cape over his shoulder kept on his clothes through tasseled pins and a stash over his chest with a blue and gold sword on his waist— the difference was the huge crowd around the other prince of Hwei and the absence of one with himself. The name of the charismatic prince of Hwei was Xuxi, Prince Xuxi of Hwei, the charmer.

The gold and blue stuck out like a sore thumb to him, everyone who glances his way knew from which great nation he was from. Hwei was a wealthy nation that stood as an important trading area for several nations, towns, kingdoms, and especially lands. Hwei sat by a port, being able to easily travel to several areas and by land, it stood close to two huge importers of raw materials and products, Sui and Maha’ali, both are great lands. It was almost impossible for other smaller nations to turn their head towards the young prince, but no one dared to approach him. 

On the other end of the hall was a crowd a bit bigger than one that Xuxi had. It was only natural for this person’s circle to be bigger, this year’s gathering was hosted by their land. Among the people around her, she stood out even more than the blue and gold the prince at the corner was wearing. Her whole dress was in a bright shade of red, bigger and bolder than of anyone else’s dress in the room. The ball gown was probably big enough to hide a few items under it and her cape long enough for people to trace her steps from one of the banquet to the other, or that’s what this prince had in his mind. However, the princess was more than the beauty of her dress or the host of this year’s gathering of the lands, she had this captivating aura that drew people into her circle, almost as if she’s a magnet. For several years, Hendery has attended the gathering, he’s heard that her name was Taeha, Princess Taeha of Sui. Sui, as in, this year’s host of the gathering of lands, the land that was said to have been founded upon the mystical creature known as a phoenix. 

As the hall echoes in soft murmurs, the orchestra begins playing a soft tune, at first mixed in with the voice of the people, but as more people began to notice the murmurs soften until it was no longer present. The only thing that can be heard now was the instrumentals playing in the background. All attention turned towards the center of the banquet. 

“We would like to call to the center of the floor,” the king of Sui stands up from his seat at the podium with a proud smile on his face. 

Hendery has seen this before, the kings rarely spoke when the music begins playing, and when they did it was only to announce something he feared the most. The last he’s seen this was when a princess of Feliz, another great land, was called unto the center who was then followed by the crowned prince of Sui. After they were asked to dance, the two kings announced a union between them, both of which were shocked to hear about it because a marriage between the great lands was only seen every once in a while, it was a rare arrangement.

“My daughter, Princess Moon Taeha!” Hendery turns his head towards the woman in her dazzling red dress standing there shocked for a few seconds. All heads were turned towards her as her footsteps echoed with the music as she makes her way towards the center. She, just as Hendery knew, understood why she was called to the middle. 

Hendery takes a glance around the room, there were a few candidates that could possibly be her husband, and he knew very well that he was one. He looks around the room and began looking through the endless array of single, unmarried princes from the great lands and there is quite a number. There was his brother, Prince Xuxi, he was a likely candidate, but there was also his younger brother, Prince Renjun, then there were the princes from Feliz, Prince Taeyong, Prince Ten, Prince Minhyun, Prince Donghyuck and Prince Jeno, however, her brother is married to a princess of Feliz. Then there was Farox with its endless amount of eligible bachelors, and the last great land, Maha’ali had none to marry off. 

As his mind wonders, King Gui stands up. This man stood in the same blue and gold uniform he was wearing and now more than ever he felt those colors mocking him in the face. The colors were mocking him and screaming at him especially after his father turns his head in search of the man of this woman. He scans the crowd briefly before his father’s eyes landed on him. 

“I call in the middle to the dance with the princess, my son,” his father’s eyes never leaving his, “Prince Huang Guanheng, the crowned prince of Hwei.” 

Hendery only nods his head, he saw it coming, but why was he still flustered about it. The crowd begins to mutter among themselves and he knew why. To them, Hendery was a faceless prince calling him incapable to even run a nation. He’s heard people say how Lucas was a better fit as the king, he was older than he was, more knowledgeable and was a great military man. He knows about those words about him, but much more than that he knows that most of them muttered in jealousy. Princess Taeha is the most eligible bachelorette, she’s the third in line to the throne, well-read, charmed people and was a beauty, probably the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Hendery stands beside the princess and in an instant, he feels as if they were mismatched. Watching her from afar and standing beside her were two completely different experiences. When he stands and watches her from the side, he could take note of everything about her objectively, but beside her, it feels as if all he could do was follow her lead. 

Hendery takes a deep breath and offers his hand out, knowing well enough this is what everyone expects of them. Taeha stares at his hand for a while, completely hesitant about this situation, but as he turns her head toward the kings her father begins to stare her down. She had no choice but to take his hand. 

For the first time since their names were called, both of them could hear the music once again. The gentle echo of the sounds and soft murmurs of people around them. Hendery reaches his other hand towards her waist, while Taeha places hers on top of his shoulder. 

“Isn’t this the first time I’ve come to see your face up close,” Taeha wasn’t very subtle about staring at him with bored eyes as they take steps with the music playing. 

“Are you disappointed, princess?” Hendery lifts an eyebrow. 

Taeha gets a bit taken aback, she didn’t expect a personality out of this prince. Especially not with what she’s heard about the soft-spoken, shy, and nimble prince, but she refuses to show her shock on her face. “Prince, you’re rather good looking,” she compliments him with a little playful smile.

“So, I’ve heard.” 

“And what does that mean?” Hendery leads the princess a few steps backward and it felt for a few moments as if he was going to pin her against the wall.

“You aren’t the first person who told me that," his eyes meet hers in confidence, "I am a prince,” Hendery smirks a bit, probably the first proper expression Taeha has seen on his face. She wasn’t exactly lying when she told him that he was attractive. His face was strong and defined, but at the same time it was soft and delicate, a combination she doesn’t think she’s ever seen around. 

“Shouldn’t we try to get along, I mean we are getting married.” Taeha huffs as he leads her into a little twirl, and then turns her around the opposite way to get her dress untangled.

“Who says we’re getting married?” 

“Stop playing dumb, you know it, prince.” 

“Do I really know it, princess?” Hendery gets the princess into a dip, forcing the princess to look up at his teasing expression. She notices his eyes glistening with mischief and playfulness, he was nowhere near the rumors about him. There was definitely something more to him than what she’s heard. 

The music stops and so did their little display. Both sides bow at each other before turning towards the kings bowing towards them. “In a few months, the princess of a Sui and crowned prince of Hwei will tie the knot!” The king of Sui announces loud and clear. The whole ball goes quiet for a few seconds before soft clapping was heard, it was obvious, no one liked their marriage at all. 

“The marriage shall take place in Hwei in several months, everyone is invited! The invitations shall be sent as soon as possible!” King Gui stands beside the king of Sui with a huge smile on his face. 

“Told you so,” Taeha picks up the front of her dress and turns around to face her group. 

“Looks like, I’m stuck with you,” Hendery bows once more towards the princess and walks away. 


	2. Kingdom of Hwei

**Chapter 2: Kingdom of Hwei**

  
  


Standing by the entrance of the castle she only saw every couple of years, it felt even more real to her, that their exchange that day was not a fever dream she seemed to have added into her memory during the gathering of the lands. She tries to take in the image in front of her, the staircase that leads to the entrance and the numerous castle workers pulling her items into the castle. She watched as every baggage her maids packed in the halls of Sui entered disappeared into the castle. 

“Nervous?” A voice pops in beside her. She turns to look at the crowned prince of Sui, her elder brother, prince Moon Taeil. He offers his arm out for her to take. For a few seconds she stares at his extended arm.

“Why should I?” She placed her hands on top of his arms and then they began walking towards the castle slowly. Her brother is probably taking his time, right before he has to greet her younger sister farewell, something he’s said was too soon for her to be doing.

“You are leaving the nest, my dear sister, you can be nervous about it.” 

“Even if I were,” she sighs as they both take steps up the staircase, “moving into this castle doesn’t change a thing, brother.” 

Standing by the entrance the huge door daunts her. This was nothing to be worried about, from what she’s seen from princess Jeeun, former princess of Feliz and her brother’s wife. All she’s done in the castle since they were engaged, and eventually married off, was the exact same thing she’s been doing since the day she could walk on her own two feet. Staring at the castle, it emanates the same aura as the castle in Sui, a prison disguised in luxury.

As if the doors didn’t daunt her enough, walking into the castle was of a different story. As soon as you enter the castle of Hwei, their walls are covered with paintings of the royal family, one image where all of them are present, the king, the queen, the princess, and three princes, one of them she was bound to marry.

The king turns the corner and enters the sight of the princess and the crowned prince of Sui. The king, though what he was wearing was a more timid version than the suit he wore during the gathering of the lands, there was no mistaking how lavish his clothing was even in a casual setting. She shouldn’t expect any less from this man. She does a simple courtsey, just as her brother bows towards the king. Once she lifts her head up with a smile, she almost takes it off her face immediately as her eyes meet, not of the king’s, but the boy she danced with that night.

“It’s with great honor that you have chaperoned your sister all the way here, future king.” The king shakes hands with her brother.

“She is my precious sister after all, I must watch over her until the end.” Taeil gives the king a smile as he turns to look at her sister, to which only gave her a soft smile in acknowledgement. “Initially, I was surprised to hear that my dearest sister was to be married off when my marriage only felt like it was done yesterday.”

“Indeed time flies, next you realize your own children would have to get married off.” The king laughs as her brother did too. There was no mistaking how fit of a king her brother was, he was an excellent diplomat, a respected scholar and a genius strategist, there was no one else in line who is more fit to be the king of Sui than her brother. Standing beside him made it even more apparent, the way he stood beside the king of Hwei, he didn’t feel any different from him.

“You must be the prince that my sister’s marrying,” Taeil steps up towards the young lad that was quietly standing behind the king. The elder boy offers his hand out, to which the boy quietly takes and shakes. From her perspective it was nothing more than a greeting exchanged by men, but if it weren’t for the certain flinch from the boy she danced with. “Well then as a future king myself treat my dearest sister as a king.” Taeil finally let go of his hand.

“Princess, I’m sure you haven’t had enough time to converse with my son that night,” the king turns his attention towards the princess, “give the princess a little tour around the castle.” The king turns towards his son. “I’ll see you off, prince.” 

Taeil turns towards Taeha and immediately takes her into his arms. With his arms around her, he still can’t believe that he was hugging a woman that was about to get married, it was as if yesterday she was a small little girl that used to run towards him after his lectures with their father. Now, she was leaving the nest. “I’ll be thinking about you my dearest sister.”

“I will think about you, mother and father, and your future children.” She assured him. He breaks from the hug with a little frown on his face before allowing the king to escort him out. At this moment all she could do was watch her brother disappear down the staircase.

“I never realized that the prince and princess of Sui are close.” The sound of heels hitting marble echo close to her. She turns around to see the prince with no expression plastered on his face, just as he always looked like when he attended the gathering of the lands. He looked like he was hard to approach, as if he was driving people away even without an expression on his face.

“Aren’t siblings supposed to be?” 

The prince only looks at her and for a flash of a second, his facial expression changes. He sighs before looking away. “Father told me to give you a tour of the palace while the castle workers prepared your room.” He turns to walk towards the seemingly endless amount of hallways and windows. Though he did as the king instructed, he doesn’t even turn to look at the princess he was supposed to be giving a tour of the castle.

Hendery began talking as he walked by several rooms in which the princess was only taking notes of the important rooms. He, throughout the whole tour, doesn’t even turn to look at whether the princess was done with viewing the rooms or if she understood anything he was saying, rather he was pacing through the castle just as he’s memorized the place. “This is the library, an extensive amount of collection of books and scrolls from various lands, towns and nations, but I doubt that it’s as extensive as your own.” He pushes open the door and immediately regrets it upon sight.

A princess holding a child in her arms. Her head raises with a shocked expression on her face as the little child continues to turn the pages of the book mindlessly. The child looks up at the person whose arms were around him and then begins to turn his attention towards the necklace that was on her neck. 

“That’s the princess,” Hendery looks away, “and her child.” 

Taeha immediately gives the princess a bow, just as she did though constrained by her child. Though they were greatly separated, the tension between the prince and princess was extremely thick that she felt it outside the room, even by its entrance. Though she could probably trace it back to the prince that was standing beside her.

“Then shall we proceed?” Hendery asks her a question but immediately turns around and closes the door to the library. 

They continued with their little tour, until they ended up by the gardens. The ground was a gorgeous green colour partnered with bright colours of flowers that were separated from the pathways with rocks as markers. The trees stood high and mighty over the areas that weren’t filled with gorgeous displays of colours. The breeze felt so different, yet she was sure it was of the exact same ones she experienced back home. The sky and clouds all felt different as well, but then again it was the same ones at home, but things she’s completely ignored.

“Over there,” Hendery suddenly stops walking and waits for the princess to stand beside him, “there are two men by the field on their horses,” he points towards the two men that seem to be chasing each other around on their horses. “Those two are my brothers, let me introduce you formally.”

He walked down the open field and was immediately greeted by huge smiles from his two brothers. The galloping of their horses echoed in the open field and upon closer look, Taeha was greeted by a harem of three. The winds passed by each of the princes’ hairs, all of which were of varying lengths, but all of which were of equal beauty. Hopping down one of the horses was a man she’s acquainted with, Prince Huang Xuxi or Prince Lucas, as he prefers to be called. 

“Princess Taeha, an honor,” the taller prince bows his head towards the princess, while she returns it with a smile and a small bow herself. 

Indeed if there was one thing about this prince it is impossible to forget about him. The good looks he owned were enough to catch everyone’s attention, one which he indeed does. In comparison to his two brothers Lucas was the prince everyone knew. He was the prince everyone wanted to be their king. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, princess.” The other prince, as she recalls his name, was Prince Huang Renjun, the youngest of the royal family of Hwei. Taeha bows her head at the prince.

Compared to Hendery or Lucas, Renjun’s history was one that was popular even among commoners. For the rest of the world his life was something that they wanted to watch. He was eligible for not only the throne of Hwei, but of Feliz as well. He was a son born out of the union of the former prince of Hwei and the eldest daughter of Feliz. Hwei had different means of choosing an heir, but in Feliz, he was the second in line next to the crowned Prince Lee Taeyong. The world cannot help but to gaze towards the peculiar situation of the prince, especially not with the growing debate of whether Prince Hendery was eligible to take on his role as king. 

“It must have been quite a shock to hear of your marriage with my brother,” Lucas initiated a conversation.

Taeha only nods a little. “I don’t think anyone expected it, not after my brother recently getting married himself.” 

Hendery snickers and walks towards Renjun. “Her brother’s married to your aunt,” though he intended for it to be a whisper, Taeha hears it loud and clear. The younger brother only scowls at the elder and hits him by the arm. 

“Your highness,” someone interrupts their conversation - well, what was barely a conversation - causing the four royalties to turn their heads towards the person that spoke. With her head down and eyes not meeting their gazes she informs the engaged couple that their quarters were ready. 

“Well then, lovebirds, go ahead and enter your room,” Lucas snickers at Hendery, though his little joke didn’t go without the use of a little violence. He kicks him on his shin and immediately winces in pain. 

Taeha bows towards the two princes before walking back into the castle. 

“How long until she blows that princess etiquette of hers?” Renjun mutters softly between the three brothers. “I’ll give it a month.”

“You have too much faith in her,” Lucas shakes his head, “I’ll give it seven days.”

“The moment she stands away from the eyes that watch over her,” Hendery corrects the two of them. 

“Seems like you’ve already gotten to know your queen.” Lucas raised an eyebrow at the brother who has only shown interest in women once.

“It’s only my assumption,” Hendery pulls his vest downwards as he decides to follow suit with his queen. 

“How about as soon as she figures out that she isn’t going to become the queen?” Renjun crosses his arms over his chest and gives Lucas a side eye.

“What a cruel prince Hendery is, giving that woman false hopes of ascending to throne.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~~~
> 
> I really suck at regular posting because I only tend to write when I'm the mood to T.T


	3. Here's The Truth

**Chapter 3: Here’s The Truth**

The ceilings were high, that was the first thing she noticed as soon as she entered the room. A chandelier over the sofas that stood right in front of a fireplace. The floors felt cold though she was yet to touch her feet on the marble, but the sheets looked cozy as well as the sofas. If she were to describe it in simpler terms it was a grand bedroom fit for a king and a queen, probably what they assume to be the fate that they shall encounter in the future.

“What about my items?” Hendery comes walking in behind her, ruining her moment, but made her realize of the severely awkward situation that was coming at her face forward. Taeha turns around and looks at both Hendery and the courtlady that guided them here. 

They were yet to marry yet they share a room? Under whose supervision was this allowed?

“I think there’s something wrong here,” she looks at Hendery and the courtlady as if they were the two people who were crazy in this room. “We aren’t married yet, why are we to share a bed?” 

Hendery sighs and gives the courtlady the instructions to leave the room and tells her not to listen in on their conversation, one he knew was quite prevalent in the castle. 

“That is the case for most,” Hendery admits as he nods his head rather calmly with the situation. 

To say he’s been expecting this situation was the perfect way to describe it. He knows how quick word of mouth travels inside the castle and it was a mere matter of days before his father and the queen figure out what he’s been scheming behind their backs. 

“Yet here we are,” Taeha truly couldn’t keep her mouth shut to listen to others sometimes, “what have you done that has put me into this kind of situation?” 

“That is none of your business.” 

“None of my business?” Taeha almost storms at him, lucky for him she was still rather uncomfortable to mask off this elegant image she had. She takes a deep breath. “The moment I stepped into this castle all your business was mine.”

Hendery raises an eyebrow at her. “We aren’t married, princess, just engaged.” 

“Not if we’re sharing a room.” 

Hendery sighs. 

“So, are you going to tell me what the hell you did to put me in this situation. It is quite apparent to me that this isn’t normal. Anyone in their right mind would understand that a prince and princess before wed should not share a room let alone a bed.” She points at the bed that stood hauntingly in the middle of the room. “Now, tell me prince, I am no damsel with no comprehension not to understand that there’s something about this situation that is wrong.”

Indeed her reputation did fit her. If it were some other woman that he was married into none of them would question the situation as soon as they entered. The single room and shared bed were only for those who had wed (even if in the case of Hwei’s king and queen doesn’t share a room) an engaged couple, especially of a high status as they were, would never even before marriage be compelled to share a room before their wedding night.

“Do you want an answer?” He asked in a low voice not sure how she would react. He leans against the couch’s arms, his back relaxing as his eyes focus on his hands.

“It’s the least I deserve. I mean what would my brother and father do once he finds out we share a room?” Again another amazing point on her side. It was no secret that Sui’s royalty was knit closer than textile and if word gets to their kingdom about this absurd situation Hwei would call off the engagement possibly ruining the well-built relationship the two nations shared.

“I have been rather…” He tries to think of a word, “...rebellious about this situation.” He doesn’t think saying  _ this situation  _ was the right idea. 

“So, you’re against the marriage? You are not the first to be so.” 

“It’s not just the marriage.” He admits.

Taeha looks at him, her eyes blink a couple of times more. 

“Honestly, it’s no secret.” He lifts his head to meet her confused expression. “That I plan on leaving my throne empty or passing it to my brothers.” 

Taeha stands there frozen for a few seconds. She tries to understand what he just told her. From his perspective it was a reaction that he expected out of her, no princess especially as established as she was, only (currently) second to the throne of Sui (as they allow queens to rule prioritizing blood over union), would want to be told that she wasn’t to be queen. Even if they all believed she was to be queen.

“My mother was a commoner and I wish to live as one, there’s no other explanation rather than this one.” He finally directly tells her of his intentions. Though he knew it was way too early for this exchange, prior to this the only proper conversation they shared was when they danced during the gathering.  _ Was that even considered proper? _

Then from her stillness she begins nodding her head and for a few seconds he thought he saw a smile on her face. It wasn’t a smile that she used to do in front of people, not one she's done when she stood in the middle of everyone’s attention. It was quite a refreshing smile on a face, one that wasn’t forced upon or politely done. It was a genuine smile. 

“I’ve always wanted to own a cafe that had a little library for people to come visit and read,” she admits. 

Hendery stands up from leaning against the couch. His ears felt like it betrayed him that moment. There was no way that this lady said exactly what she just said. He must have misheard her, there was no way that the princess would say something like this unless Hwei turns to the south and Feliz and Farox up to the north. Wasn’t the princess trained all her life to be treated as a royalty, does she not realize what she was putting herself into. If they were to become commoners she would have no court ladies, maids, and butlers to tend to her needs, she would have to do all the work herself. 

“I don’t think you understand, princess, what I seek is a life of being a commoner.” 

“I understood you well and cleared the first time, prince.” Taeha tries not to feel offended, but the look on her face completely contradicts her intention. “Since the beginning I’ve loathed being royalty, just as your mother was a commoner, so was mine.” 

“The queen of Sui?”

“She was a mere entertainer, she played piano for the royal family when my father fell in love with her. Though it was a dream people wanted, it was a life that was far different from what she was used to and from the stories she told me her life was much more beautiful outside the castle.” 

Hendery bites down his lips. “You could call off this marriage, before word gets out that you share a bed with your fiance even before being wed.” 

“That is true and almost a tempting choice.” She admits. “But I have never been with someone who seeks to breakfree from this…”  _ prison _ “...lifestyle.” There was a certain eagerness in the way words left her mouth or maybe it was the posture she was in, long gone was the elegant line she always had, her body was now leaning forward even though she was standing on nearly the opposite side of the couch from him.

Hendery sighs. The boat he once sailed alone was now filled in with another and he wasn’t sure if he could paddle it towards the shore. “Well, then, princess,” he calls her that title as these next few weeks may be the last time he’ll address her in such a manner, “I’ll be looking forward to your cooperation with me.” He puts his hand out and immediately he flashes that same mischievous smile Taeha saw when she was dancing with him.

“You can look forward to it,  _ prince _ .” She takes his hand and shakes it with a good amount of force. Indeed she was a woman trained to be a queen, this little exchange should have been what he expected out of it. 

She takes her hand away from his, knowing well enough that holding a hand with a man for far too long wasn’t acceptable. She stands back and decides to take a seat on one of the single chairs that sat beside the long couch in the room. “Well then, what do you have planned?” 

Hendery raises an eyebrow at the princess not even slacking with her elegance, probably a result of her extensive training. He did not expect such a level headed response of asking his plans from her, or this prediction may only be because of his lack of interaction with women, that aside from the court ladies and maids in the castle. Hendery takes a seat on the couch still of relative distance from the princess.   
  
“The council of the elders is the only other governing body that can control the future of the monarchy aside from my father,” he turns to look at her, “who as we know is dead set on making me his heir even though Lucas is a little more advanced in age than I am.” He runs his hand through his hair knowing well enough that even Lucas would run away from the throne if given the chance. 

“So, your plan is to make the council of elders detest you so much that they seek for another king?” Keeping her back straight she leans towards the prince.

“They already do so,” Hendery gives the princess that cheeky little grin once again. “All I have to do is drop the revelation.” 

“What revelation?”   
  


“That my mother is not the queen, but a mere commoner. As soon as they find out they would be seeking another king and kicking me off my position as not only the crowned prince but a member of the royal family.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

  
“I’m sorry? I don’t think things are adding up for me,” this time she leans back as she slightly tilts her head to the left.

“My father has more than three son, princess, the three of us are merely just the children he had with other royalties. As in Hwei if not fully of royal blood, then they are not allowed to be a part of the royal family, finding out that the crowned prince is a mere,” he tries to think of a word that would probably suit the intensity of this conversation other than  _ commoner _ , “son of a townsfolk and not of the queen.” He chuckles as he tries to imagine the shock of the elders’ faces. This news might come as so much of a shock that some may not even take it.

For a few seconds, Taeha remains seated on the chair in silence, her eyebrows knit together. She’s heard of the strict traditions that Hwei practiced and she was surprised to have heard it herself. Indeed things are different from what she hears and what she experiences. “Then what would they say about me, my mother a commoner -”

“If you’re considered a royalty by your nation then the council considers you royalty even in Hwei. It is indeed a confusing system, but quite easy to grasp.” 

After her thoughts were clarified she turned to look at Hendery once again, though she wasn’t exactly sure when her gaze even left him. “When do you plan to get the revelation out?” 

Hendery sighs, and his expression immediately darkened. “There won’t be a council meeting until a few days before the wedding.” He gives her a weak smile. “Thus, we have to hold on for a little bit.”

These few months weren’t going to go smoothly was it? She thought to herself as she gave Hendery a good look. Not one of pure admiration but one of a little bit of annoyance, she expected this sooner to happen since he already had the foundation settled in. “Would it change anything if it were to be announced prematurely?” She couldn’t help but question his dedication to leaving the castle.

“It would change everything.” He defends his part, his eyes dead set on hers. There was much more he wasn’t telling and she understood this. There was more to it than leaving this place, there must be more to it than leaving this place for this prince. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> Just as a lot of people I've also watched Bridgerton and it severely inspired me to continue writing this series that I was supposed to drop, but here I am.
> 
> Though this work is purely fantasy while Bridgerton is an era drama making it historical, but the vibes just feel the same ya know??


	4. An Old Friend

**Chapter 4: An Old Friend**

Walking out of her common room with Hendery, the castle was in absolute chaos. Court ladies were rushing around with various piles of textile, fruits, and so much more she wasn’t able to catch. Some of the butlers were helping the court ladies while others did heavy duty work. Judging from the chaos outside, the kitchen must have also been this busy. 

Amidst all this chaos, she spotted a head that was looking down onto a piece of book reading as he walked through the hallways. “Prince Renjun!” She calls out his attention and walks towards his direction in a hurry. 

Renjun lifts his head as soon as he hears his name being called immediately he spots the princess making her way towards him. He slightly bows his head to acknowledge her presence as she stops walking right in front of him. “And what may be the reason you called out my name, princess?” 

Taeha immediately stands up straight, much to Lucas and Renjun’s false impression, she still hasn’t dropped her princess etiquette in front of them. Even as soon as Hendery informed the two that Taeha was part of his plan, she still kept her princess facade in front of them. “I would like to ask,” she turns to look around them, “what is everyone preparing for?” 

“Ah,” he nods his head as he turns to look around as well. “The army is returning after nearly half a year and fa - the king wants to greet them grandly.” 

Taeha nods her head finally grasping the situation, but then certain questions come into her mind as begins to actually understand what the celebration is for. She opens her mouth once again to ask even more questions, but the prince nods his head and walks into the direction he was heading towards. She turns to look back to call out his name, but as soon as she did the prince was already hidden behind the numerous other castle people that were preparing. 

She takes a deep breath with questions she would definitely ask Hendery once she gets to even see her fiance. Though they shared a room, even a bed, Taeha and Hendery’s encounters were short. It’s been a couple of days since she’s moved into Hwei, yet she hasn’t exchanged a conversation with Hendery apart from the day she came into the castle. She knew that compared to his brothers, he was already taking part in political affairs, but was he swallowed into the office for him to not even invite her over to some tea?

“Excuse me,” she turns to one of the court ladies busy with preparing the flowers on display. “Where is the crowned prince’s study?” The court lady immediately bows her head and she gives the instructions towards the princess. 

It was rather easy to grasp where his study was once she was standing in the hall on the floor above theirs. There were a number of people waiting outside his study, and maybe it was true what she thought of earlier. That he was indeed swallowed into his office due to work. She walks the halls and immediately catches the attention of people waiting for their turn to be entertained by the crowned prince. They all bow their heads towards the princess. 

“If I may not be too rude, may I speak with my fiance?” She asked the people waiting in line. Even if they wanted to answer or retaliate what could they say in the presence of royalty. Just as she had anticipated, no one could utter a word.

The door opens and walks out a man with several papers in his hands. That was her signal, it was her turn to enter his study, though she was stopped as it was opened once again. There stood a man, who wasn’t exactly Hendery, but had a great resemblance to the prince. “The ceremony is about to begin, the crowned prince would no longer accept visitors.” That was all he said before shutting the door in front of her, as if he hadn't seen her. 

Taeha stands there in absolute shock as she hears the complaints of the people walking away from the door. She takes a deep breath in and walks towards the door. She raises her hand and knocks on the door. The knock echoes through the hall as she can imagine the sound of it inside the study.

The door opens and the guy that told everyone off appears once again. “The crowned prince is no longer -” he looks up and she sees his eyes double in size at her presence “- your highness!” He immediately bows his head.

“I’m here to exchange conversations with my fiance, am I not allowed?” 

“As long as it has nothing to do with the nation, your highness.” He finally opens the door and lets her through. 

“Shen, I thought that I would no longer accept any visitors.” Hendery scolds the man by the door without even raising his head. 

“Well, what if I’m no visitor, your highness?” At the sound of her voice Hendery lifts his head from the papers. He raises his head to see her, standing as upright as she always did with her chin held in such elegance that was like no other and aura that continues to intimidate him even now. He was just rather well at hiding the fact that she intimidated her. 

“What are you doing in my study, princess?” Hendery puts his pen down and raises an eyebrow at her. 

“I have a number of questions that I thought would be answered several days ago, but a certain prince has yet to exchange conversation with me.” If there was a word to describe an elegant glare, it would be used most appropriately now. Her head was held up high yet he still managed to glare at him. 

Hendery coughs on absolutely nothing. “Princess Taeha, this is Shen, my left hand and -” he pauses as he calls the young man over “- my brother.”

“Brother?” Indeed it was a great chance to change the flow of the conversation. 

“I don’t have such a high position, my mother was a mere commoner, a former court lady.” SHen immediately bows his head towards the princess. 

Taeha could only bow her head in defeat, if he were a child of her father, Shen would have been a prince served by people like himself. However, this was Hwei and not Sui, no matter how similar they felt they were two complete nations with different rules. 

“Right,” she decides to break the awkward silence that their conversation led to. “I came in seeking for some answers, prince.” Taeha turns her whole body towards him and eventually settles for the seat that stood right in front of his desk. “Why have I been in this castle for a number of days, yet my fiance has not spoken a word to me since the day I came?” 

Hendery coughs and gives Shen a look. This was a sign for him to leave the room and as soon as he did Hendery slouches back on his chair. “I have always been busy with work, your highness. Having time to spare is nothing but a rare chance for me.” He sits up to drink the tea that has gone cold on his desk. 

“With such little time how do you even expect to get yourself out of the thro -”

Hendery coughs calling her attention. His eyes dead set on making her realize that this wasn’t a conversation for right now. It was partnered by the slow movement of his head from left to right. 

Taeha could only sigh. “Well, if the answers cannot be heard of right now, I still have another.”

“I am no longer surprised, but continue, princess.” 

“There has been no war in over a century, yet your army has only returned to the nation after half a year?” Taeha’s eyebrows were knit together and gone was the princess image she usually had on in front of everyone. “Why is there a need to send out armies?” 

Hendery scoffs. “You know of nothing do you princess?” 

“Is that a mockery? I am pleased to inform you that you are engaged to the most intelligent women in Sui. I am on the same field as scholars far and wide -”

“And yet you do not know of the things that are happening around you?” Hendery leans forward and rests his elbows on his desk while raising his eyebrows at the princess. 

“Thus, I seek answers, your majesty.” 

Hendery licks his lips and nods his head. Indeed if it were someone else they would have felt even a bit of shame from his remark, but this intimidating woman showed no signs of shame. “There has always been misunderstandings, princess, two nations, two towns, two villages are two vastly different places and I’m sure you’ve seen it yourself. How things are practiced in Sui is not the same as Hwei.” He stands from his seat as he looks out of his window. “In Sui, you are eligible not only to be a princess, but be a queen, the ruler of your nation even if you carry a commoner’s blood, but if you were a woman with a commoners blood even if you’re of noble origin, there is no future for you on the throne.”

“As nations continue to prosper individually without relying on each other, our practices grow further apart. Soon enough the way we believe also changes and this difference in belief causes misunderstandings.” Hendery turns to face her once again. “These misunderstandings and differences in beliefs cause wars, and it has always been present.”

“Then why do we continue to celebrate peace?” Taeha’s eyes scan the room as she tries to take it in, as she tries to understand that there were wars being fought yet she knew nothing about them.

“In a sense, this is peace.” Hendery walks towards the front of his desk and leans against his table. “That there are no civilians getting hurt, there are no structures being sacrificed and there is no agriculture being threatened.”

“How can there be peace if there is war?” 

“In order for peace to exist war needs to be present as well.” Hendery looks down on his feet.

“No, that can’t be!” Taeha jumps out of her seat to walk towards the prince.

“Princess,” Hendery sighs as he looks up at her, “this war does not hurt anyone -”

“The soldiers are dying on the field! How can you say it’s hurting no one?” Taeha takes another step closer to the prince.

“And that is the exact reason why the king prepares everytime they return. Theri families are compensated and they’re given rewards.”

“And you think that can pay for a life?” 

“That’s -” His response was interrupted by a knock on the door. Immediately Taeha takes a step back and walks away from the prince making sure to keep distance between the two of them as the door to the study opened and Shen walked in. 

“Your highness,” he bows his head towards the two of them, “the king is requesting your presence, the soldiers are about to arrive.” 

All Hendery could do was sigh as he heads out the room with Taeha tailing him from behind. From that little exchange earlier, the two on their walk, shared it in absolute silence. The halls were now quite empty compared to earlier and it was making the tension between them quite evident. They walked down the stairs and saw that the whole royal family was present, including the queen she hasn’t seen since she moved into Hwei.

Hendery extends his arm for her hold onto to play the role of the perfect royal couple. “Took the two of you awhile to get here.” The king mutters underneath his breath as Hendery stands on his right side.

“We were lost in conversation,”  _ more like an argument.  _

It was never a custom for the royal family to wait. In fact, the king and queen rarely waits, yet for these men they break that practice. These people seek to protect the nation and the smallest thing that the royal family could do was wait for their arrival. Though it didn’t take long for the army to arrive. 

It didn’t take long for the banquet to be filled with people and it was suddenly easy to grasp what the size of the war was from the number of men present today. Rows of armies stood there in their presence and she could feel her heart drop to her stomach at the sight of some injured soldiers. She leaned towards Hendery and whispered in his ears, “were there more when they left?”

Hendery physically stops. He slowly turned to face her and then nodded his head. 

Taeha coughs, losing her composure and catching the attention of all the royal family. Hendery’s hand gently pats her back. She bows her head in apology to them before watching as more of these men entered. 

When the last of these men entered, she expected the entrance of their high ranking officials, what she didn’t expect was a familiar face to show up. The door opens and in a v like formation five men walked to the center of the room. In the middle was a man just as she remembered him. His eyebrows were thick, yet they were kept and he didn’t have much of a lip yet she was once so attracted to them. Though his body was now more well built than before, those years apart were beginning to show upon his feature as well, yet it all felt the same. All she could do was watch as he bowed towards the royal family with an entire army following his lead. 

“General Bin, I’m pleased to see that you're safe.” The king acknowledges his presence to which he returns with a quick bow. 

However, she didn’t expect the next few scenes. Bin walks towards the royal family, and their eyes meet. She catches the change from his stoic expression to a shocked one. Immediately he looks away and heads further into the table of the royal family. His eyes turn guilty towards her before leaning down to give the princess a kiss on the cheek and the little boy a kiss of his own.

Taeha tries to hide the shock, keyword  _ she tries _ .

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Nice To See You

**Chapter 5: Nice To See You**

A few hours later, the army gives their thanks to the family and leaves the castle leaving an odd atmosphere on the table of the royalties. Taeha has avoided her head from turning towards Bin’s direction since he got here. She was rather thankful that the room was huge and their chairs felt like they were miles apart, yet why did it seem as if they were awkwardly sitting beside each other. Stuck in her own world of being in the presence of one she does not wish to see, she doesn't feel the other underlying tension that was in the large hall.

As royalties they were told etiquette was of utmost importance, thus the near absence of any sound made it absolute deafening silent. No looks were exchanged and no words were spoken even among the brothers, who Taeha seems to have concluded that they were the only people who were on good terms with each other. 

Once the king stands from the table, so did the queen and soon enough they were out of that odd atmosphere. Taeha walks right behind Hendery, who was on his way back into his study. Though her footsteps followed Hendery’s her mind and sight were looking over the courtyard of the palace. From across the courtyard she sees Bin holding the little child in his arms completely smitten by his child. 

“Your head appears to be somewhere, princess.” Her mind too lost into watching the family walk into some hallways before disappearing, she never noticed the prince turn to check on her. 

“Can we walk around the castle first?” She asked him though her eyes remained on the last turn the family took before disappearing.

“All of a sudden?” 

Taeha sighs and finally turns towards Hendery. “If you do not wish to accompany, it is completely fine. I can walk around myself.” With her mind still clouded by shock of seeing Bin, she was in no place to be nice to the prince. As she has been for him for the past few days a little bit too nice. Without hearing his response, Taeha turns around and walks out of the hallways into the courtyard of the castle.

Basking in the afternoon sunlight was probably what she needed right now. She takes a deep breath in and closes her eyes before opening them once again and seeking for a bench to sit on. She walks between the flower beds and the rock paths before spotting a bench tucked away at the corner of the courtyard. The seat looked like it hasn’t been cleaned in a while, but instead of searching for another one, she wipes the bench clean with her hand before taking a seat. There she took notice of how scenic this spot was, how she could perfectly see the castle walls beside her and how gorgeous the courtyard that was repurposed into a garden was.

“Sometimes the princess image breaks, huh?” A voice speaks from behind and she turns her head to see someone she didn’t want to, as it was obvious all throughout the time in the ballroom.

“Bin,” her voice soft at the mention of his name.

“It’s good to see you Tae - I mean - princess.” He gives her a sheepish smile as soon as he almost says her name. He takes a few steps forward and with every footstep he took with the sound of grass moving beneath his feet, she feels a little bit anxious.

“I had no idea that you moved to Hwei, or even married the princess.” She says as watched Bin wipe the other side of the bench clean before taking a seat beside her with a distance that showed they were comfortable yet at the same time they weren’t. 

“Word never traveled to Sui, I guess.” He leans back and looks up at the clear sky.

“I’ve never seen you during the gathering of the lands as well. You are married into royalty, I should have seen you there at least once.”

“You know very well, princess, that I loathe that celebration.” He chuckles in such a way that sends nostalgia into her body. The way he leans back and his whole head would face the sky and all she would be looking at was a gorgeous side profile of him laughing, in this case chuckling. It really felt like a memory she’s locked up has been pried open.

“Indeed, you would use every excuse under the sun and moon to never attend that gathering.” She turns to look back at the garden before looking down and playing with the tips of her fingers.

Then silence filled their surroundings and if it weren’t for the soft hum of the wind and the trees and plants hitting against each other it would have been absolutely quiet.

“The day I left Sui -”

“Taeha.” A voice from their front called out her name and her eyes that were stuck on her fidgeting hands moved towards the boy who was standing there with his hands on his waist. Hendery tilts his head at her and even raises an eyebrow at her before looking over at Bin.

Bin immediately stands up and bows his head towards him. “Your highness.” He greets him without even missing a beat and it shocked Taeha to see this dynamic between them.

“Bin, there’s no need to -”

Bin turns his head slightly to face Taeha and gives her a small smile. Right, once again she was reminded that she was no longer in Sui. She bites down her lips as for a few minutes she thought she was back in her home, in a culture she was used to, in a place she’s both loved and dreaded. That was just foolish of her once again. 

“I thought that I would be the one to accompany you on your walk,” though Hendery’s words were intended for her, his gaze remained on the man whose head was still held low in front of the crowned prince. 

“Bin was from Sui and I just happened to -”

“He  _ was _ from Sui?” Hendery straightens his back at what she told him. “General Bin, stand up and face me.” To his words Bin followed. He stood up and placed both his hands behind his back. “Taeha stand beside me,” he calls her over, again she did not see the harm in these words.Thus she followed his words.

Standing in front of Bin there was nothing particular about him that changed, yet here Hendery was asking her to stand in front of him. 

“Tell once again he looks like he’s someone from Sui.” His words challenged her and almost immediately she knew what he was talking about.

She took a deep breath and faced Hendery, this time her arms were crossed in front of her chest. “He looks like someone from Sui.” She didn’t even stutter.

“Princess -”

“How can someone like him look like he’s from Sui when he obviously looks like -”

“Looks like the king of Feliz?” Taeha huffs only a breath before raising an eyebrow at him. Her back straight and although she was smaller, she felt bigger.    
  


“His father is a murderer! How can you be all chummy with him?” Hendery’s ears were turning red as obvious vein marks were beginning to show. Yet he tried to remain composed, but it was already too deep in that it was too late to be saved. He was licking his lips every once in a while as his eyebrows remained deeply connected with one another. 

Taeha only nods her head slowly and blinks her eyes a couple of times. Her breathing was turning into an uneven pattern as her own anger began to grow. “So is my father, but does that make me a murderer?” 

“Sui’s king killed -”

“Bin?” A soft spoken voice seems to have interrupted their bickering. Both their heads turn towards the direction of the voice, another one that seems to have come out of nowhere. There the princess was standing with both her hands in front of her. As gently and soft spoken she called out Bin’s name, so was her demeanor. 

“Guanxi,” Bin calls out her name. He bows towards, not only Hendery, but also at Taeha before proceeding to walk in between them to get to his wife. 

Taeha bows her head at the couple to acknowledge their presence, she turns to look at Hendery who had his sights turned the other way. His gaze looked everywhere but at the two of them and Taeha was quick to catch on to this. She wasn’t an idiot not to be able to piece things together, she thinks herself one for not noticing as soon as she entered the palace. 

“I’ll be drinking some tea,” she turns to inform the couple and didn’t even spare Hendery another glance. 

“Tae -” He calls out her name, yet she doesn’t stop in her tracks and leaves the three in the courtyard/ garden. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> WAYV IS HAVING A COMEBACK TODAY!


End file.
